


Deszcz na betonie

by debbieharry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieharry/pseuds/debbieharry
Summary: Cześć! Ten tekst można traktować jako ciąg dalszy mojej wcześniejszej miniatury, Ślady, jednak jej znajomość nie jest konieczna. Miłego czytania. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ślady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694076) by [debbieharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieharry/pseuds/debbieharry). 



> Cześć! Ten tekst można traktować jako ciąg dalszy mojej wcześniejszej miniatury, Ślady, jednak jej znajomość nie jest konieczna. Miłego czytania. :)

 

 

Mija pół roku od zniknięcia Sherlocka, kiedy John widzi go po raz pierwszy.

 

Na wpół przytomny jedzie autobusem do pracy, jeszcze częściowo przysypiając. Noc jak zwykle nie dała mu wytchnienia i z ulgą powitał natarczywy dźwięk budzika. Czas spędzony w przychodni i kolejni pacjenci pozwalają Johnowi trochę zająć myśli i wyrwać się z matni poczucia winy ( _gdybym tylko wiedział, gdybym w porę się domyślił_ ), więc najczęściej bierze dodatkowe zmiany. Sarah obawia się, że lekarz się przepracowuje, ale tylko raz, ku jego wyraźniej niechęci, próbowała z nim rozmawiać na ten temat. Gdy nie udało mu się jej zbyć, dosadnie zasugerował, że nie życzy sobie troski i wtrącania się w jego prywatne sprawy, więc dopóki nie ma żadnych uwag co do jego pracy, niech się _łaskawie_ odpierdoli. W innym świecie pewnie miałby wyrzuty sumienia, że tak potraktował kobietę,  która jest jego szefową i przyjaciółką (nawet po całej ich historii), ale w innym świecie nie musiałby brać dyżurów w weekendy ani zostawać po godzinach, żeby zagłuszyć własny krzyk dźwięczący wciąż w jego uszach.  _Sherlock, Sheeerlock, Sherlooock, Sheeer-looock, S h e r l o c k._ W pewnym momencie to słowo przestało brzmieć jak imię i bardziej przypomina zbitek przypadkowych liter, czy może raczej zaklęcie w wymyślonym języku z dzieciństwa, które nie ma prawa zadziałać. Od jakiegoś czasu powstrzymuje się przed wypowiadaniem go głośno. Powtórzył je tyle razy, że teraz pozostawia smak trocin w jego ustach.

Ma jeszcze piętnaście minut do przesiadki, więc opiera głowę o szybę i stara się odpłynąć i nie zwracać na nic uwagi. Dopiero gdy kierowca gwałtowniej hamuje, wjeżdżając na przystanek, Watson otwiera przymknięte dotąd oczy i cały martwieje. Wie, że to niemożliwe, że musi to być wynik braku snu, zmęczenia i krążących wciąż w jego głowie myśli, a mimo tego podrywa się i próbuje przecisnąć przez tłum ludzi. Młoda dziewczyna o południowej urodzie trzymająca w jednej dłoni rękę małego chłopca, a w drugiej reklamówki z Tesco, blokuje Johnowi przejście. Autobus odjeżdża, a on przez szybę wpatruje się w oddalającą się coraz szybciej burzę ciemnych loków. 

 

***

 

Dwa tygodnie później idzie z Harry na kolację do jakiejś nowo otwartej indyjskiej knajpy, którą zachwycały się jej koleżanki z pracy. Wyjątkowo nie ma na to ochoty, ale siostra upiera się przy swoim planie "socjalizacji Johna" i nic nie robi sobie z jego protestów.

\- Czy nie moglibyśmy po prostu zamówić czegoś na wynos i zostać u ciebie w domu? - pyta po raz kolejny, choć są już zaledwie trzy przecznice od restauracji i nie ma szans, żeby przekonać Harriet do zmiany zdania.

\- Nie, nie moglibyśmy. Powiedz mi, John, czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz pojęcia "socjalizacja"? Musisz czasem spotykać się z innymi ludźmi i jeśli już zawsze będę zmuszona wyciągać cię za kołnierz z tej twojej cholernej nory, to trudno, jakoś się z tym pogodzę, ale szczerze, wolałabym, żebyś współpracował. Jeśli Bóg istnieje, to zawczasu pokarał mnie takim gderającym dupkiem zamiast brata, słowo daję. - Harry wyrzuca z siebie potok słów, jak ma w zwyczaju, kiedy jest podekscytowana. Nie powiedziała mu tego jeszcze, ale po jej dzisiejszym zachowaniu i delikatnych zmianach w wyglądzie, domyśla się, że zaczęła się z kimś spotykać. Może i ostatnio przestał zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, ale nie aż tak, żeby nie dostrzec, że jest nakręcona, jakby wypiła galon kawy.

\- No dobra, to jaka ona jest? - pyta i próbuje wykrzesać z siebie tyle energii, żeby się uśmiechnąć. Efekt jest marny i pewnie bardziej przypomina szczękościsk, ale Harry chyba tego nie zauważa. Zamiast tego rumieni się i przez moment znów wygląda jak dwudziestolatka. Zakłada za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się z jej nieporządnego koka i zaczyna opowieść o dziewczynie poznanej niedawno w kawiarni obok jej domu. Ma na imię Lucy, jest kilka lat młodsza i pracuje w cukierni. Akurat przywiozła dostawę tego czekoladowego ciasta, które Harriet tak lubi i...

John nagle zatrzymuje się i przestaje słuchać paplaniny siostry. Ma wrażenie, że wszystko wokół rozmywa się i jest w stanie patrzeć tylko na tak znajomy materiał Belstaffa kilka metrów przed nim. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe, jakby za wszelką cenę chciało się wydostać z przyciasnej klatki żeber i brakuje mi tchu.

\- ... i ma całą kolekcję książek Agathy Christie, uwierzysz? Jest całkowicie zakręcona na tym punkcie. Myślę, że ją polubisz. Jeszcze za wcześnie na to, żebyście się poznali, ale już teraz musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz miły, bo jeśli zamierzasz być takim gburem, to będę musiała jej powiedzieć, że wyjechałeś na drugi koniec świata w ramach "Lekarzy bez granic" albo wymyślić jakąś inną bzdurę. - Harry w końcu orientuje się, że zostawiła brata w tyle i odwraca się z krzywym uśmiechem. - John? Wiem, że pewnie trochę za bardzo się ekscytuję, ale serio, mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że mnie słuchasz. Boże, przecież ja nawet właśnie mówiłam, że czasem zachowujesz się jak totalny dupek. John? Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Doktor potrząsa głową i z trudem przełyka ślinę. Zajmuje mu chwilę, zanim jest gotów wydusić z siebie słabe:

\- Sherlock...

Harry patrzy na niego zmieszana i rozgląda się z dezorientacją. Kiedy dostrzega mężczyznę stojącego przed wejściem do klubu, w którego wpatrywał się jej brat, blednie i podchodzi do Johna, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- John... To nie jest Sherlock. Cholera, ten facet w ogóle go nie przypomina, nie licząc tego durnego płaszcza. - Zacieśnia uchwyt, kiedy wyczuwa, jak brata przechodzą dreszcze. - Kurwa, uspokój się - szepcze i pewnie przyniosłoby to lepszy efekt, gdyby w jej głosie nie było słychać takiego zdenerwowania. - Boże, gdyby nie twoja mina, byłabym pewna, że zrobiłeś to celowo, żeby się wykręcić od wyjścia. Chyba musimy przesunąć "socjalizację Johna" na jakiś inny termin, haha - śmieje się bez przekonania i po chwili poważnieje. - Dobra, wracamy do domu. Zrobię ci drinka. Albo pięć.

 

***

 

Whisky pali go w gardle i, paradoksalnie, trochę go otrzeźwia. Siedzi wciśnięty w wysłużoną, miejscami poprzecieraną kanapę Harry i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Czuje się jak kompletny idiota, po tym, jak na środku ulicy niemal dostał ataku paniki, tylko dlatego, że zobaczył płaszcz Sherlocka. Mężczyzna nie był do niego w ogóle podobny, ze swoim średnim wzrostem i szpakowatymi, krótkimi włosami, ale przez chwilę John był pewny, że to Holmes przed nim stoi. Mało brakowało, a podszedłby do niego i zrobił z siebie durnia. Dopiero reakcja siostry sprawiła, że dostrzegł te wszystkie różnice. 

Harry spogląda na niego z troską i klepie go po ramieniu. - Hej... To nic wielkiego. Po tym wszystkim, to właściwie naturalne, że go widzisz. Moja przyjaciółka ciągle słyszała szczekanie swojego psa, kiedy... - urywa, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotycznie to brzmi. - Boże, przepraszam. Pieprzę jak potłuczona. Po prostu... rozumiem, co się stało. To jeszcze nie jest znak, że wariujesz. Wyluzuj. Musisz dać sobie trochę czasu, może nie powinnam tak na ciebie naciskać. Obiecuję, że trochę przystopuję. 

John opuszcza dłonie i patrzy na nią. Odkąd pamięta, Harry była nieco infantylna i nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby kogoś pocieszyć, ale... są rodzeństwem. Nawet mimo tych wszystkich różnic, które ich dzielą i często sprawiają, że nie mogą się nawzajem zrozumieć. Zawsze będzie w niej widział rozczochraną dziewczynkę, która, powstrzymując chlipanie, wracała do domu z rozbitym kolanem i piszczała, kiedy przemywał jej zranienia. Chciał, żeby dalej wierzyła w niego tak jak kiedyś, gdy pomagał jej rozwiązywać problemy i bronił przed chłopcami ze szkoły i nie zauważył, że w międzyczasie dorosła i przestała widzieć w nim bohatera. Dlatego też był tak wściekły, kiedy jego młodsza siostra rozstała się z Clarą i staczała coraz bardziej, a on nie mógł jej pomóc ani w żaden sposób na nią wpłynąć i w końcu, po którejś z kolei kłótni, wyszedł z jej domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Teraz ma wrażenie, że ich role się odwróciły i to Harriet próbuje się nim zaopiekować, nawet jeśli robi to we właściwy sobie, pokręcony sposób, porównując jego najlepszego przyjaciela do zdechłego psa znajomej i wlewając w niego kolejne szklanki alkoholu. Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego jej nie odpycha, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych, którzy okazują mu troskę i współczucie.

Rozlega się dźwięk domofonu i Harry podnosi się z kanapy, żeby znaleźć portfel i odebrać zamówione wcześniej jedzenie. Krząta się przez chwilę po swojej małej kuchni i hałasuje, otwierając kolejne szuflady i trzaskając drzwiczkami szafek. W końcu patrzy na zlew, w którym piętrzą się brudne naczynia i zrezygnowana stwierdza, że chyba muszą zjeść ze styropianowych pojemników.

\- Ostatnio naprawdę mam masę rzeczy na głowie - dodaje, jakby chciała się usprawiedliwić przed starszym bratem. - Zresztą, nie planowałam, że będziemy jeść w domu, inaczej trochę bym tu ogarnęła.

\- Och, daj spokój - wzdycha John i na jego usta wkrada się kpiący uśmiech. - To ja tu jestem starym kawalerem. Nie sądzę, żebym miał w lodówce coś oprócz piwa i puszki przeterminowanej fasolki.

\- Mama nie byłaby z nas dumna - śmieje się Harry w odpowiedzi i rozgrzebuje plastikowym widelcem swoje ravioli. - Swoją drogą, zadzwoń do niej wreszcie. Oszaleję, jeśli jeszcze raz w tym miesiącu to ja będę jej musiała zdawać relację z twojego nudnego życia. 

\- Przecież niedawno do niej dzwoniłem!

\- Tak, i uznała, że jesteś tak przybity, że przyjedzie tu i się tobą zaopiekuje. Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co to oznacza? Zwali mi się na głowę, bo ty nie masz warunków, żeby mogła u ciebie mieszkać, i będzie mi przetrząsać rzeczy i wypytywać, czy zastanawiam się nad adopcją, bo ona i ojciec tak bardzo chcieliby mieć wnuki... Ledwo znoszę rozmowy z nią przez telefon i nie ma szans, żebym wytrzymała chociaż dwa dni w tym samym domu, jeśli mam być dalej trzeźwa. Więc jeśli nie chcesz doprowadzić swojej biednej siostry do powrotu do nałogu, to błagam cię, zrób coś z tym. - John zaciska usta na te słowa, a Harry krzywi się do niego. - Och, wyluzuj. Nie możemy do końca życia unikać tego tematu. To był tylko żart. Mam to już za sobą, braciszku.

Przez chwilę siedzą w milczeniu przy kuchennym stole. Harry odsunęła już swoją porcję i śledzi wskazującym palcem marokański wzór kolorowej podkładki. Oddycha głęboko, jakby próbowała dodać sobie odwagi i mówi:

\- Ale ja też myślę, że sobie nie radzisz. Może powinieneś poszukać bardziej... _fachowego_ wsparcia?

John zastyga. Zwykle nie rozmawiają na ten temat, to jedna z ich niepisanych zasad. Unikają słów na C, S czy T, spędzają godziny, oglądając stare odcinki  _Top Gear_ na BBC, śmieją się z historyjek z pracy Harry albo kłócą, jaką kuchnię wybrać na kolację. Udają, że jest  _w porządku_ , to dlatego w ogóle jest gotów wyjść ze swojego mieszkania.

\- Przecież wiesz, że próbowałem. Byłem u Elli... - mówi ostrożnie.

\- Która jest kompletną idiotką i nie ma pojęcia o terapii. Nie pomogła ci, kiedy wróciłeś z Afganistanu i nie wiem, jak w ogóle wpadłeś na to, że mógłaby ci pomóc teraz. John, rozejrzałam się trochę... może lepiej byłoby, gdybyś dołączył do jakiejś grupy wsparcia? - Głos Harriet drży, a cała jej postawa sugeruje, że wolałaby nie drążyć tego tematu. - W końcu będziesz musiał ruszyć dalej. 

\- Radzę sobie świetnie. Odpuść. Do jasnej cholery, czemu wszystkim się wydaje, że wiedzą lepiej, co będzie dla mnie dobre? Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w kółku w jakiejś zatęchłej salce i wysłuchać zrozpaczonych wdowców. To na pewno mi nie pomoże. Kurwa! - Podnosi się od stołu, a wściekłość i alkohol krążą mu w żyłach, aż ma ochotę coś uderzyć. Chwyta swoją kurtkę wiszącą na oparciu krzesła i rusza w kierunku drzwi. Odwraca się w ostatniej chwili i spotyka wzrok siostry, która wpatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami. - Wydaje ci się, że mógłbym po prostu wymazać te dwa lata? Zapomnieć o nim to jakby skłamać. 

Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim.

 

***

Nie decyduje się zatrzymać taksówki, choć noc jest zdecydowanie zimniejsza, niż mógłby przypuszczać, a do mieszkania ma kawał drogi. Potrzebuje ruchu, głuchego odgłosu uderzania stóp o chodnik i wysiłku, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od rozmowy z Harry. Nie powiedział najważniejszej rzeczy, która krążyła po jego głowie już od jakiegoś czasu i dopiero niedawno wypłynęła na powierzchnię, pozwalając mu lepiej zrozumieć samego siebie. Zgadza się z siostrą - to, że Ella Thompson jest beznadziejną terapeutką, nie ulega wątpliwości, ale nie wrócił do niej bez przyczyny. Wtedy, gdy zaczęły się ich spotkania po jego powrocie z frontu, a ona próbowała wciskać mu wyświechtane teksty o braku zaufania, nieradzeniu sobie z codziennością typowym dla weteranów wojennych i szukaniu radości w pozornie nic nieznaczących drobiazgach, a on czuł się zupełnie nie na miejscu, jakby został rozbity i nieostrożnie posklejany, właśnie wtedy Mike Stamford doprowadził go do Sherlocka. Teraz liczył na kolejny cud, na pojawienie się tego genialnego, obłąkanego, pełnego sprzeczności człowieka, który dostrzegł w nim coś więcej niż zniszczonego kalekę, pozbawionego szans na normalne życie. Zamiast tego dostał kilka opakowań tabletek, ale te nie pomogły mu ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie, niemal przez nie zwariował, bo sprawiały, że zapomniał o wydarzeniach z dachu szpitala i za każdym razem po przebudzeniu przeżywał to na nowo.

Gdy przemierza samotnie ulice Londynu, każda z nich przypomina mu o Holmesie, ich wspólnych śledztwach, nocach spędzonych na poszukiwaniu podejrzanych i szaleńczym buzowaniu adrenaliny w całym ciele. Wystarczyła chwila z tym mężczyzną, żeby John na powrót poczuł się kompletny. Na Boga, już pierwszego dnia zapomniał o swojej lasce i był w stanie biegiem pokonywać kolejne ciemne zaułki.

_W porządku. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to wszystko jest w porządku._ Może gdyby już wtedy odważył się zmierzyć z prawdą, cała ich historia wyglądałaby inaczej... A może nie. Zaciska nieświadomie pięść (jego dłoń już nie drży, nigdy nie drży) i przyspiesza kroku.


	2. Chapter 2

Choć nie odczuwał chłodu, gdy przemierzał ulice, teraz skostniałe palce odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Dmucha w dłonie i pociera je o siebie, próbując rozgrzać, aż wreszcie jest w stanie wygrzebać z kieszeni jeansów klucze. Ledwo potrafi wcelować, bo przez whisky wypitą u Harry nadal szumi mu w głowie, a żarówka na klatce schodowej po raz kolejny się przepaliła, ale po chwili nierównej walki przekręca klucz w zamku. Za każdym razem, gdy otwiera drzwi do tego przeklętego mieszkania i uderza w niego mieszanka zapachów kurzu, marihuany palonej na balkonie jego sąsiadów i taniego odświeżacza powietrza, zdecydowanie zbyt często używanego przez poprzednich lokatorów, który wgryzł się w meble, John czuje się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Nie potrafi się odnaleźć w tej "norze", jak pieszczotliwie określa jego mieszkanie siostra. Wyblakła tapeta w drobne kwiatki sprawia, że pokój bardziej przypomina mu salon fryzjerski, do którego chodził z matką lata temu, i właściwie jak wszystko inne tutaj wydaje się bezosobowa i niezachęcająca do jakichkolwiek przejawów zadomowienia. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać tu nic osobistego, żadnych drobiazgów, które kojarzyłyby mu się z jakąś konkretną historią czy budziły cieplejsze wspomnienia. Nigdy, nawet w myślach nie nazywa tego mieszkania domem. Nawet teraz, pół roku po przeprowadzce,  _dom_ wciąż znajduje się przy Baker Street, z dziurami po kulach w ścianach, setkami książek, kubkami z niedopitą herbatą i wszelkimi odgłosami świadczącymi o toczącym się tam życiu, wybuchach przy eksperymentach, melodią skrzypiec o trzeciej nad ranem, pukaniu kolejnych klientów szukających pomocy słynnego detektywa i wzdychaniu zniecierpliwionego Sherlocka, kiedy musiał tłumaczyć swoje dedukcje. Tutaj jest cicho, tak cicho, że doprowadza to Johna do szaleństwa. Nie jest w stanie zasnąć, otoczony przez tę pustkę, która wtłacza się w niego przez uszy i nozdrza, i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej sprawia, że sam staje się wyblakły i pozbawiony wyrazu.

Zapala światło w łazience i rozbiera się, starając nie patrzeć w lustro. I bez tego wie, że wygląda żałośnie, blady, wychudzony i zapadnięty w sobie jak starzec, odkąd ubyło mu ponad piętnaście funtów. Przypomina cień samego siebie i tak też się czuje, z posiwiałymi włosami i coraz bardziej doskwierającą nogą. Z pewnością nie jest tą samą osobą co wcześniej, ale przecież teraz nikt nie oczekuje od niego, że będzie gotów zerwać się w środku nocy i biec przez ulice Londynu. Czasem ma wrażenie, że dopiero wrócił z Afganistanu, a poznanie Sherlocka Holmesa, który w jednej chwili całkowicie odmienił jego życie, jest jedynie mętnym wyobrażeniem nie mającym nic wspólnego z prawdą.

Zimna woda obmywa jego ciało, kiedy stoi oparty o ściankę kabiny prysznicowej. Zaciska mocno pięść, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, żeby się rozbudzić i mówi:

\- Sherlock Holmes jest prawdziwy.

W niektóre rzeczy łatwiej uwierzyć, kiedy są wypowiedziane głośno.

 

***

 

Choć nie ma jeszcze południa, John wlewa w siebie już trzecią kawę, ale nie przynosi to żadnego rezultatu. Wolny weekend wybił go z rytmu i sprawił jedynie, że teraz czuje się piekielnie zmęczony. Zakrywa usta dłonią, gdy wyrywa mu się potężne ziewnięcie i uśmiecha przepraszająco do pacjentki, starszej kobiety, której największą dolegliwością wydaje się samotność, bo najwidoczniej przyszła bez żadnych konkretnych objawów choroby. Nie pojmuje jej zachowania ani trochę, bo dla niego ostatnio samotność jest wybawieniem i zdecydowanie woli chwile, kiedy nie musi znosić współczujących spojrzeń innych. Udaje, że słucha jej paplaniny i kiwa głową z miną wyrażającą zrozumienie, aż wreszcie odsyła panią Smith do apteki. Staruszka patrzy na niego jak na cudotwórcę i od razu rusza się żwawiej, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że recepta, którą trzyma w dłoni, jest jedynie na witaminę C. John uderza głową w biurko i stara się nie myśleć, jak bardzo ta praca różni się od jego wyobrażeń z czasów studiów, kiedy jeszcze zdawało mu się, że każdego dnia będzie ratował ludzkie życie. Tak naprawdę jedynie na wojnie się tym zajmował. Po powrocie do Anglii wpadł w wir bolących stawów, suchego kaszlu i podwyższonej temperatury. Suplementy, witaminy, antybiotyki, maści rozgrzewające, tabletki przeciwbólowe i syropy, leki na łagodne choroby, czyli nic, co byłoby choć trochę ekscytujące i stanowiło wyzwanie. Ma świadomość, że utknął w rutynie, ale nie potrafi się przełamać i poszukać innej pracy. Zresztą, nie sądzi, żeby posada chirurga w szpitalu czy na froncie mogła teraz naprawdę odmienić jego życie. Jest coraz bardziej zobojętniały i brakuje mu poczucia własnej tożsamości i celowości, ale jedyna szansa na wyrwanie się z tej matni odeszła z Sherlockiem niemal rok temu.

Dzień dłuży mu się wyjątkowo i kiedy przyjmuje wreszcie ostatniego pacjenta, czuje się jak po maratonie, a nie zaledwie ośmiu godzinach w pracy. Wysyła wiadomość z odpowiedzią do Harriet, która proponowała mu wspólne wyjście do kina na jakiś hollywoodzki melodramat -  _nie, dzięki, jestem zmęczony, może innym razem_ (swoją drogą, ma w telefonie całą listę szablonów tego typu i korzysta z nich dosyć często). Porządkuje papiery i rozprostowuje się na krześle, aż strzelają mu stawy. 

 

***

 

Krąży alejkami w Tesco, nieudolnie próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy ma cokolwiek w lodówce. Bez przekonania wrzuca do koszyka makaron i idzie w kierunku działu z warzywami. Właściwie nie jest głodny, ale stara się wmusić w siebie chociaż jeden posiłek dziennie. Mimo wszystko, jest przecież lekarzem. Kiedy przystaje przed koszem z pomidorami i stara się wybrać te najmniej obite, dostrzega bladą dłoń o długich palcach i sztywnieje. Oddycha głęboko i nakazuje sobie zachować spokój. Zdarza się to dosyć często, ale pierwsze wrażenie za każdym razem jest takie samo, jakby wpadł do zimnej wody i tonął, i musiał chwycić się czegoś, żeby utrzymać się na powierzchni. Na moment zaciska powieki i stara się odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Wie, że nie może dotknąć tej dłoni ani się odwrócić. Czasem widzi przyjaciela w sklepie, w parku czy w odbiciu szyby w autobusie, ale kiedy decyduje się przyjrzeć mu bliżej albo go zawołać, Sherlock nie jest już Sherlockiem, tylko przypadkowym mężczyzną z rysami Holmesa. Zdarza się, że ktoś ma jego włosy, profil, czasem stawia kroki w identyczny sposób albo wydaje z siebie podobne sfrustrowane warknięcie. John tkwi tak więc ze ściśniętym gardłem i udaje przez chwilę, że stojący za nim człowiek to Sherlock i za moment wrzuci do jego koszyka wybrane produkty, z przekonaniem, że jest stworzony do większych rzeczy niż dźwiganie zakupów, a on jak zwykle będzie mógł pokręcić głową z irytacją, ale tak naprawdę uśmiechnie się kącikiem ust.

Nic takiego się nie zdarza. Mężczyzna odchodzi, a John po raz kolejny zapada się w sobie. Nawet mimo tego, że co jakiś czas odwiedza grób detektywa, wciąż łudzi się, że ten kiedyś naprawdę powróci. Nie sądzi, żeby to kiedykolwiek minęło. Nie jest nawet przekonany, czy by tego chciał. Wszystko to brzmi jak z broszury, którą kiedyś podrzuciła mu Harriet, z podkreślonym akapitem o fazie dezorganizacji i rozpaczy. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że czuje się jeszcze bardziej żałosny.  _Bycie silnym nie oznacza, że musisz zapomnieć._ Co to niby ma znaczyć, do kurwy nędzy? Jak miałby wrócić do normalnego życia, jeśli wciąż słyszy głos Sherlocka, który po raz ostatni wypowiada jego imię? Z głośnym trzaskiem upuszcza koszyk i wychodzi ze sklepu. 


End file.
